


Seeing Stars

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor contemplates Brainstorm's crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

Perceptor, unlike Brainstorm, did not ascribe to the “Wheeljack School of Utterly Reckless Science,” but unfortunately a cautious nature is not enough to spare one from the occasional semi-explosive (a term which here means “capable of exploding a semi truck” not “half explosive” - that would just be silly) lab accident.

His last memory prior to losing consciousness was that of lights, glittering across his field of vision. “Why, that looks exactly like the Alpha Persei star cluster…” he thought was the lights dimmed away.

Moments later, he awoke to the familiar sound of Brainstorm’s voice, speaking in the unfamiliar tone of concern.

"I’d better call Ratchet," Brainstorm said.

As the other scientist stood, Perceptor once more caught a glimpse of the Alpha Persei star cluster; there it was, sparkling as a subtle pattern on Brainstorm’s crotch plate. Perceptor had never noticed it before but now that he did, he had to admit it was a lovely, albeit a tad odd, detail.

"Seeing stars after a knockout is normal," Brainstorm said with a wink, his voice returning to its usual teasing and playful tone. "But you’d better not be trying to look up my skirt there, Perceptor!"

Perceptor then attempted to make some sort of terrible joke along the lines of “when will the planetarium be open for private shows” at which point Brainstorm told Ratchet to hurry down to the lab faster because Perceptor’s injury seemed to be much worse than he’d originally thought because he was actually making puns.

**Author's Note:**

> http://i.imgur.com/cL2FGyZ.gif


End file.
